Accidentally In Love HAITUS
by Cinnamint Kitty
Summary: Will loved Elizabeth. Jack loved AnaMaria. But what about Katie Turner and Charlie Sparrow? All their lives they were best friends. But what happens when a death in the Sparrow family brings them even closer? Full summary inside...
1. Death's Presence

_ Summary:_

_Will loved Elizabeth. Jack loved AnaMaria. But what about Katie Turner and Charlie Sparrow? All their lives they had been best friends. So what happens when a death in the Sparrow family brings them even closer? Will they realize that what they have is more than just friendship? And what about the dreams Katie has been having -- Premonitions of the past and future? Or just a bunch of nonsense? A tale of love, drama and adventure is about to unfold...

* * *

_**A/N:**_Hey everyone! Here's chapter one of Accidentally In Love. The title may change so if you have any suggestions please let me know! I tried to also write this in a narrative view. Very difficult but I wrote it up just in case you don't like this being in first person. Most of this story will be first person but some parts may be in the narrative view. I'll let you know when it changes views. But it'll probably be in mainly the POVs of Katie and Charlie. Also, sorry I didn't update this sooner. I didn't have the time!_

_ Now, enjoy and be sure to review!_

* * *

**Chapter One  
Death's Presence**

_KATIE_

I quickly brushed my chestnut brown locks out of my face as I ran. I didn't care that little rocks cut my bare feet or that I tripped every now and then. All I cared about is getting to Uncle Jack and Aunt Ana's residence. My best friend needed me right now and I was determined to get there quickly.

Mama and Papa didn't approve of me running amuck through the streets and alleyways of St. Maarten. I knew I'd be severely punished when I got home but I also knew that they loved me dearly which is why I was forbidden to go see Charlie for the past few months. Lizzie, named after my mother, is Charlie's sister and she has Scarlet Fever. She's one of the very first whoever came down with the outbreak of this illness. As of right now, she doesn't look as if she'll survive it.

Everyone among the island seems to be praying for her especially. I assume it's because of who inhabits the island. Her father is a notorious pirate named Jack Sparrow and her mother is AnaMaria Lamar Sparrow. Both are great pirates and would do anything for their family. I can only imagine how they're feeling. My mama knows all too well what it feels like to lose a child. She lost my brother, Benjamin, nearly thirteen years ago. He was born too early and died immediately after birth. He's living with our grandfather now. Captain Bootstrap Bill Turner of the _Flying Dutchman _is his name. I can't wait to see the two of them. My sixteenth birthday is quickly approaching which is why my grandfather and brother didn't set foot on land three years ago. My grandfather wanted to be here to see my sweet sixteenth.

"Ouch!" I cry out as I took a fall to the ground. Bloody rocks. I push myself up from the ground with my arms. I could feel the slight trickle of blood fall down from the cut I had just earned from the fall. I tripped again. This time it wasn't a rock or twigs doing. I had tripped from the hole that was now present in the bottom of my dress. Mama was surely going to kill me now. She hated when I came home with tears in my clothes and my hair out of place.

You're probably thinking that my mama and papa are too strict. The truth is, they can be but they are only like this because they love me. Each day I'm told that I have my mama's spirit. She used to sneak away late at night to see my father. She was the governor's daughter and he was the apprentice to the blacksmith of Port Royal, Mr. Brown. Now they're both pirates, just like Uncle Jack and Aunt Ana. If anything, they're better known. Years ago, before I or my brothers and sister were born, my mama engaged in a terrible battle with the East India Trading Company. She was married by Uncle Barbossa during a maelstrom and the pirates won. But because of Cutler Beckett, my father was separated from his family as Davy Jones' successor as captain of the _Dutchman_ for ten years. It really is a complicated story and that's for another day.

Right now, I can see the Sparrow household coming into view. Charlie's younger sister, Rosalie, is busying herself outside in the garden. She's going to be coming to live with us soon until Lizzie gets better. At least, we hope she gets better. I know that this whole situation is really taking a toll on Charlie. I remember him telling me that just a week ago. Lizzie had already been sick for a month.

**KATIE'S FLASHBACK**

_It was raining hard outside. I cowered underneath the blankets as thunder shook the house. I had always hated storms and tonight was an extremely bad one. "Mama!" I called out as the thunder roared. I could hear two sets of footsteps running down the hall of the second floor of the house. The door abruptly opened and there stood my parents, Will and Elizabeth Turner. Their eyes showed deep concern for me, especially Papa. _

_Almost immediately, Mama was at my side, holding me in her arms tightly against her bosom. "Katie," Mama had soothed, "It's just a storm." Papa took a seat in the nearby rocking chair and watched us intently. Next to Charlie, Papa was my best friend but he still seemed to have a hard time when it came to these types of moments. "You're going to be sixteen soon. You need to get over this fear." I turned my attention to my silent father. I wanted some type of help from him. Mama always acted like this. I had tried on more than one occasion to get over my fear of storms and for the most part, I was except when they were so bad that the house would shake and I could hear the wave's crash against the shore of the beach. _

_I let out a sigh and went back to cowering underneath my blankets. "Yes, Mama," I murmured quietly. Mama smiled at me and then kissed me on the forehead. It was her way of telling me that everything would be fine. Papa stood from his seat in the rocking chair and kissed me on the forehead also. "Sweet dreams, Katie," Papa said with a smile. It was the same smile Mama had fallen in love with and the same smile that calmed down me in times like this. _

_Click._

_The door closed as my parents left to return to their room. My blue eyes searched the dark room as the storm continued outside. "Katie…" A voice called from outside. It was followed by light tapping on the door of my balcony._

_"Wh-Who's there?" I called out quietly with a stutter. The knocking continued and the voice replied, "It's me. It's Charlie." Quickly, I threw back my covers and made my way swiftly to the door. I threw it open and was instantly greeted with a hug from my best friend, Charlie Sparrow. _

_I closed the door behind us to keep the rain out of my bedroom once Charlie had released me. "You're soaked!" I exclaimed with a giggle as I made my way back to my nice, warm bed. "And what are you doing out in this weather? If our parents –" Charlie smiled charmingly at me. _

_God, I loved his smile…_

_I couldn't help but notice the resemblance between Uncle Jack and Charlie. They had the same charming smile and their eyes were identical. "I don't care," Charlie interrupted. "I had to see you. It's been forever since we saw one another."_

_Charlie sat down beside me and pulled me into yet another hug. Neither of us seemed to care much about the wetness. "But you could be carrying the fever," I reminded my friend. I was still engulfed in Charlie's arms when I decided to lie down. I pulled Charlie down with me. I wasn't ready for him to let go yet. He made me feel as if the storm wasn't there. _

_Charlie attempted to shake his head but it was hard in his position. "She's gettin' really bad, Katie," Charlie informed me. "Rose has no idea what's goin' on but she's afraid. All Lizzie does is moan throughout the night. Her fever broke a few days ago but just last night it came back. Everyone still has faith that she'll pull through but I know the truth. Truth is she's goin' to die. She's barely twenty-one."_

_I sighed and brushed some jet black hair out of Charlie's dark skinned face. "How is Andrew holding out?" I asked. Andrew Durham was the son of St. Maarten's finest lawyer and Lizzie's fiancée. He loved her like Mama and Papa loved one another… if that was even possible. Charlie placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. I sighed. Being in his arms right now is complete heaven._

_"He's a complete wreck," Charlie replied. "I don't think he saw this happenin' to her. Their weddin' is just a month away. My parents are considerin' lettin' 'im live with us so someone else will be 'round to check on Lizzie every now and then. I'd hate to see how Andrew reacts to Lizzie's death."_

_"If she dies, Charlie," I reminded him. Everyone seems to think she'll die but I don't. Lizzie is a fighter just like Aunt Ana. She wouldn't and won't go down without a fight. "You don't know what's going to happen. Look at the Baker children. Around the time Lizzie fell ill, all five of them did too. All but one are better now."_

_"Everyone also thought Barbossa would make it to that meeting twelve years ago but he didn't," Charlie told me. A bit of playfulness danced across his sad features. He always enjoyed coming up with sarcastic remarks when it came to the conversations he had with me. "Can I stay here… for the night?"_

_I gasped quietly and blushed. I hoped that Charlie hadn't heard me. He definitely couldn't see the redness across my face in the darkness. "Just be gone by sunrise," I replied. "Mama and Papa would be furious with us."_

**END KATIE'S FLASHBACK**

I giggled thinking about that conversation. We didn't get away with it. Mama and Papa found Charlie asleep in my bed and I was nestled into his strong arms. I thought it was heaven but I know that Charlie and I will only ever be friends.

"Hi, Rose!" I exclaim as I jumped over the steps onto the porch. I heard her say hi but that was it. There was no time to talk. I had reached my destination.

Without even knocking, I barged through the front door. Aunt Ana was sitting on the steps, covering her face. She was definitely crying. I could hear people moving around upstairs. I didn't have time to find out what was the matter. I wanted to see Charlie. I had to see Charlie.

Uncle Jack's voice could be heard from the second floor. He was definitely giving orders to someone and he had the nerve to call my mum bossy. Ha! "Charlie?" I call out as I begin to search the house. From the kitchen window, I can see him sitting under a tree. His knees are pulled tightly against his chest and his head is buried in them. I push open the back door and make my way, slowly and quietly, towards him.

It's clear that he needs me like I need oxygen to breathe. Something bad has happened. I can tell by the silence between us. Finally, his dark eyes meet my blue ones. His dark skin has tears running down it and his hair is in a complete mess. I bet he tried to pull it out with his hands or something. I take a seat beside him and hold his hand. "She's dead," Charlie murmurs before breaking into more tears. I pull him close to me and just hold him while I rub my hand along his back. We remain like this for a long time before I see my father walking through the door out of the corner of my eye and he's furious.

I'm busted.


	2. Realistic Dreams

**A/N: **_Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter:_

_**JillSparrow92, omgxiixluvxhc, elvinchick-07, Smithy and Empuri.**_

_I'm sure you guys are sitting there going… "Start the Katie/Charlie fluff!" It'll slowly start and until it does, a lot of this story will be in Katie's POV. And this chapter may seem a bit… strange but it introduces the villain of the story and something strange about Katie. I had a lot of fun writing it and please, feel free to leave suggestions and whatnot! Now read and review! 5 reviews or more and I'll update tomorrow evening or Saturday evening, which is my birthday… so that'd REALLY make a great birthday present lol. Now enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Two  
Realistic Dreams **

Papa was pissed.

No, actually, that was an understatement. He was more than pissed. He was extremely furious with me. I wish I could play dumb but I know I couldn't. I knew I had broken a rule and that I could become sick and die just like Lizzie. "Papa, I –" I began to say but Papa held his hand up to silence me. I did what he wanted and just sat there in the parlor with my mouth shut.

"What would your mother think?" Papa snapped. "She's away in Singapore and I can't even keep our own daughter under check." Mama is the Pirate King and Pirate Lord of the South China Sea, therefore, she is required to travel every few months, a total of six months of the year, visiting the ports of the other Pirate Lords. It's not hard to do with the Pirate Lord of the Caribbean because that's Uncle Jack and he lives close by.

"You could've picked up the fever, Katie," I heard Papa say. I shrunk back down into the sofa and tried to avert my gaze from his disappointed brown eyes. "Katie, speak to me." I snapped my blue eyes up at him and I could feel the wetness of my tears stream down my tan face. I wanted to shout to him that Lizzie was dead and that Charlie needed me with him but I didn't. I just sat there and stared at him, angrily.

God, why was I blessed with parents who cared so much?

"It's not like Charlie and I were going to do anything bad," I murmured. Being alone with a boy was pretty much taboo but even if it wasn't, nothing would ever happen between Charlie and me. We were best friends – practically brother and sister.

Papa sighed and ran a hand through his hair. I didn't understand why I didn't look like him or Mama. Sure I had the brown hair, but it was lighter than my brothers and father. Mama and my sister's were practically blonde. And they all had brown eyes…

Me? I had blue.

"Don't look at me like that, Katie," Papa mumbled. I could tell by the look I was giving him that I was about to be let off the hook for at least another month… before Mama returned home. I also knew that my eyes were probably changing colors based on my mood.

Right now, I'm sure they were a dark ice cold blue. This color always seemed to send chills down the spines of whoever had angered me. My eyes were the main reason I didn't have any friends and why Mama would have Aunt Ana home school me while she was away. I was teased constantly and until I was ten, I would come home crying while Charlie would come home with a bloody nose but triumphant. He would get into fights and it was all because of me.

"Go to your room, Katie," Papa ordered. I stood slowly and without saying another word, I made my way upstairs to my room. I heard Papa sigh again just before I slammed my door.

Why was I so angry with him? He was just looking out for me.

I kicked the nearby chair over as I passed to my dresser drawer. Life was beginning to become unbearable. Now I wished that Bella and Willy still lived at home. All the attention wouldn't be on me. Bella had married Jonathon, who was the Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea. He became Pirate Lord at only seventeen. Captain Barbossa had named him as his successor so many years ago. My dear sweet brother – Note the sarcasm, please – is now a blacksmith much like my father had been before engaging in piracy. I guess I sort of have a job too. Willy loves to make swords but he doesn't like testing them out. I get to do that and I'd say I'm rather good.

Maybe even better than Father?

"_**Keep a weathered eye on the horizon…"**_

Those words seemed to be imbedded into my mind. The odd thing was that the person who said those haunting words was the voice of my father. Every night I would dream horrible nightmares but I could never make out a face… a picture of anything. I could only hear the voices.

"_**Would you do it? What would you… Hm? What would any of you be willing to do, hm? Would you sail to the ends of the Earth and beyond to fetch back witty Jack and him precious Pearl?"**_

My life is so strange…

I opened up my dresser drawer and lifted up the board within it. I love this dresser. It had belonged to my mother when she lived in Port Royal. We both loved it because of all the secret compartments it seemed to contain.

Thump-thump.

Stupid heartbeat.

I only ever hear it when I take out what one of the compartments hold. A key on a chain. And as I picked it up from the compartment, I clasped it around my neck as if it were a necklace.

This key wasn't any normal key, however. My grandfather had given me this key.

"_**I trust you more than anyone with this task, Katherine. Keep my heart safe for me?"**_

I was seven when we met up with Grandfather just outside of Tortuga. He was picking up some souls that belonged to one of Mama's vessels. Now, I am the keeper of this key – the key to the Dead Man's Chest.

Thump-thump.

Ugh. I wear this key whenever I'm upset. It's as if Grandfather is really here with me, even though I know he's in the Underworld.

Throwing back my covers, I lied down on my bed and pulled them around me as I curled up into a fetal position. Today was definitely not a good day. I'd have to make sure to try to see Charlie tomorrow. Even if he came to me… I'd be happy.

My eyes are becoming heavier now. I can feel myself slipping into complete darkness…

* * *

**KATIE'S NIGHTMARE**

_The fog is thick and barely anything is visible. It's rather terrifying that the two things I can hear clearly is the sound of the ocean hitting shore and the hideous thumping of a heart as it continues to torment me as well as haunt my very existence. _

_"Come hither, child," a voice calls out to me but I can't see anything in this fog. This voice is the vilest voice I have ever heard but I somehow recognize it. It is somehow comforting to me. "Your eyes tell the story of the sea."_

_I went to move forward but stopped at the last sentence. My eyes tell the story of the sea? What was that even supposed to mean? And how did this person even know about my eyes? …That I was different in everyway? _

_"Hello?" I called out into the darkness of the fog. No answer. _

_Thump-thump._

_Quickly, I snapped around in the direction of the thumping. This was really beginning to creep me out now. There was something in the fog but what? _

_Thump-thump._

_**"Dead men tell no tales…"**_

_Thump-thump._

_"All he does is yell at you…"_

_I wanted to scream and cry all at the same time. I wanted my mother and my father. "Your eyes tell the story of the sea," the vile voice repeated once more. Who was this person calling for me?_

_"Oh, Darling. Don't you wonder why your eyes are different from the rest of your family? Perhaps you wonder why they indeed change color." The voice was closer now and more understandable. It was a female's voice and I had heard it someplace before a long time ago. But where?_

_"Who are you?" I called out. I saw a figure in the fog but it only looked like a mere shadow. _

_Wickedness in the voice was more than evident. Oh how I was afraid._

_"My name is Loreley," murmured the voice. I could tell that she was coming closer. _

_Thump-thump._

_**"Shoot him and cut out his tongue, then shoot his tongue! And trim that scraggly beard!"**_

_Uncle Jack? But he wasn't here… so why was I hearing his voice? "I'm –" I went to say to the voice but I was interrupted._

_"I know who you are, Miss Katherine. You're the daughter of William Turner the Second and Elizabeth Turner. Every pirate knows who __**you**__are," Loreley told me. This was becoming all so confusing and I still didn't understand why the bloody hell I could hear Uncle Jack's voice in the distance. _

_**"Why should I sail with any of you? Four of you tried to kill me in the past… one of you succeeded."**_

_He had died? How? When? Why didn't Charlie and I know? I want my papa… I want Mama. I need my family. "Poor wittle baby," snickered Loreley. "All alone in this dark little world and with no one to turn to."_

_"Stop it!" I shouted as I covered my ears. Her singing was beautiful but it hurt my ears. I felt like I was going to just double over and die from the pain._

_**"This is barbaric! This is no way for grown men to… Oh, fine! Let's just pull out our swords and start banging away at each other. That will solve everything! I've had it! I've had it with wobbly-legged, rum-soaked PIRATES!"**_

_That was Mama's voice! Mama! Mama! It's me! It's Katie! Can't you hear me, Mama? _

_"You are different from them, Katherine," Loreley cooed to me as she took a break from her hideous but beautiful singing. _

_Thump-thump._

_"Stop tormenting me!" I screamed as the tears fell down my face. _

_Stupid… blasted… no good… _

_The pain is unbearable. I want to go home. I want to see my mother and my father. I want to see Charlie's smiling face again. Why is this happening to me?_

_Why won't you leave me alone?_

**END KATIE'S NIGHTMARE**

* * *

My eye's shot open and I looked around the room. My bed was soaked with sweat and my eyes were tired even though I had indeed slept. I had been crying in my sleep. 

Sitting up, I continued to look around my room. Papa stood in the corner, watching me. It was kind of creepy but I paid his stares no mind. "Another nightmare again?" Papa asked me as he approached me. He handed me a glass of warm milk and I gladly accepted it. Warm milk always seemed to help me after a nightmare like this.

"Katie," Papa said as he sat down on the edge of my bed. He looked as if he was going to cry and I quickly averted my gaze away from him. I didn't like seeing him so sad. "You've been having these nightmares every night since your mother left. Are you alright?"

I nodded but still didn't look at him. "Does it have anything to do with that she's away?" he asked. Man, he was getting good at this parenting thing. I nodded once more.

"She'll be home in a month," Papa said as he kissed the top of my head.

"I know," I replied. "Does she really have to be gone for so long?" Papa sighed and pulled me into a hug.

This house was becoming extremely creepy with just the two of us here…

"She loves you, Katie," Papa told me as he continued to hold me close. For as long as I could remember he had always smelt like the smithy and seawater. Now, he smelt like all of those with a tinge of jasmine. Obviously Mama's scent had rubbed off on him.

I took a deep breath before looking up at my father. I could see the wrinkles in the corners of his eyes. They weren't necessarily from getting old or even stress. Since there haven't been any sea battles that have threatened his relationship with his family, he had been smiling quite a bit.

"Papa?" I asked. My father looked down at me and of course, he was smiling.

"Hm?"

"Who is Loreley?"

* * *

**A/N: **_So I'd tell you who Loreley is but that'd ruin next chapter. Some of you may even already know. But... in case you haven't noticed... Loreley?Is the bad guy... or girl in this case.  
_


	3. Explanations

**A/N:**_Sorry for the long overdue chapter! I was going to have Will explain who Loreley was but I changed my mind. Instead, something else is explained but not until the very end. I'm hoping to not take so long to get Chapter Four up but it may be a week until you see Chapter Four. _

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter:  
**Empuri, ZhoTAi, elvinchick-07, emaleekaye93, JillSparrow92, and omgxiixluvxhc. **_

_5 reviews… not bad. But I decided that I want more! So I want between seven and ten reviews next chapter. If I don't get at least seven, this story may only make it to three chapters! I know. I'm evil right?_

_Also, I have a few ideas for future chapters. Do you think I should have Elizabeth and Bootstrap's POVs next chapter? I also think that… perhaps… you may not see the end of dear Lizzie Sparrow. I just… haven't decided yet so let me know what you think!_

* * *

**Chapter Three  
Explanations**

I stared at my father with confusion. His tan complexion was turning a ghostly white. I have never seen anyone so pale before. It was rather humorous. My father was almost as tan as Charlie and now here he was as white as his shirt!

"Papa?" I asked a bit quietly. I wasn't quite sure if he heard me or not. "Hello? Earth to Will!" I called out again. I knew when I used his name he would respond. And sure enough, he did. His eyes seemed to come back into focus but he wasn't smiling anymore. His lips twitched. I wasn't sure if it was fear or aggravation. I hoped it was fear.

"Where have you heard of Loreley?" Papa asked me. His speaking voice confirmed for me why his lips were twitching. He was terrified of that name. Could this Loreley person be as bad as Calypso? I didn't think it was possible.

Papa quickly jumped from his position on my bed and the fear was gone. He was furious! What was with him being so angry recently? "Jack told you about Loreley didn't he? When I get my hands on him I swear –"

My eyes widened and I had to do whatever it was in my power to hold in my laughter. I just couldn't picture my father as angry. It was too funny even when he was angry. Well… except for downstairs and when he came to fetch me from Charlie's. That was the only time I was ever afraid of him.

"Papa!" I called out. My father stopped in between ranting about feeding Uncle Jack to sharks and letting two barmaids slap him around a bit in Tortuga. "Uncle Jack didn't tell me anything! I saw Loreley in a dream. Well, sort of. She was more of a shadow but her voice was beautiful."

Papa sat back down on the bed where he had once been occupying. He pulled me close and then sat me on his lap like he used to do when I was little. It used to comfort me but now I just think he still does it as a comfort to him. After all, I am his youngest daughter and on more than one occasion, he has told me that he was not ready to let me go just yet.

"Loreley is someone that I don't want you to ever mention again, Katie," Papa said softly to me. He opened his mouth to continue but was interrupted with a loud banging from downstairs.

It was the front door.

I jumped off my father's lap and ran down the stairs, practically skipping two at a time. Everyone always wondered how I didn't fall. I skidded to a halt so I wouldn't knock down the extremely pregnant and hormonal woman before me. "Hey, Katie," my sister, Bella, said to me with a smile. I rolled my eyes and walked into the parlor. I had been hopeful that it was Uncle Jack with Charlie.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard Bella ask Papa. From the corner of my eye, I could see them engulf one another into a hug. I heard Papa's hearty chuckle and then his voice, "Busted for sneaking off to Charlie's." There was the sound of the door opening and closing again. No doubt it was my brother-in-law, Jonathon. I shot a glance into the opening by the stairs. Jonathon was holding on to Charlie's collar. My eyes lit up to see my best friend.

Could he be anymore beautiful?

"I saw him climbing up to Katie's room," Jonathon told Papa. I'm sure Papa was raising his eyebrow in an attempt to be serious and trying not to laugh at the same time.

"She's in the parlor, Charlie," Papa told Charlie just as Jonathon let go of him. In no time flat, Charlie was by my side and I was captured in a bone-crushing hug.

I glanced over at my family and felt my cheeks burn. They were all staring at me. Bella began to open her mouth but Papa and Jonathon dragged her away. I knew what she was going to say. She thought we were "cute."

"Charlie?" I asked as I struggled to breathe. I gasped for breath once Charlie let me go. "Are you alright?" Charlie smiled gently and took a seat beside me. He grasped my hand in his and I couldn't help but blush at the touch. We had held hands before but that was always when we were running away from our parents. I didn't have time to realize how warm and gentle his touch really was.

"I got to be honest with you, Katie," Charlie told me. I could see tears beginning to surface in his eyes. "This is a really hard time for my family. When Mum was pregnant with Rose, me and Lizzie found out that she miscarried quite a bit. What's worse was that Rose was 'spose to be a twin. They named her Juliet and then shipped her to be with Bootstrap Bill aboard the _Flying Dutchman_."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Charlie had another sister? What really seemed to bother me though was the fact that Aunt Ana's baby faced the same fate as Benjamin. I sighed and hugged Charlie, our heads touching one another. I closed my eyes in contentment when I realized that Charlie had his own black depths shut. "It'll be okay, Charlie," I murmured. "Grandpa will take real good care of her. Maybe you'll get to see Juliet when Grandpa and Benjamin visit for my birthday." I opened my eyes and smiled at the happiness Charlie was giving off.

It'd be okay. I could sense it.


	4. Welcome

**A/N:**_Ok. So upon reading this chapter, I realized I made a mistake with Lizzie's age. In CTMEOY, Lizzie was ten. In this story, I said she was barely twenty-one. That would've made her five years older than Katie and Willy. I'm changing her age to twenty-five to make everything correct. Bella and Willy are twenty-nine, which I had planned from the beginning._

_Also, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. No one told me if I should do a chapter with Bootstrap and Elizabeth's POVs so that's what this chapter is._

_ Thanks to my reviewers also:  
**Cassie, elvinchick-07, ZhoTAi, Empuri, grecianxpiratex07, omgxiixluvxhc, and broadwaymbw.** _

_I'm glad you all are enjoying the story! Now be sure to review this chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter Four  
Welcome**

_Bootstrap Bill's POV_

I watched intently as two large ships sailed away from the shoreline. I knew who it was as soon as I saw the black sails.

It was Jack with the _Black Pearl_ and some ship he had probably stolen. He was sending me his daughter. That had been the plan all along, ever since the fever had broken out.

"Grandpa!" A childish voice called out from behind me. I turned around and smiled. It was my grandson, Benjamin; his hand clutched tightly to a little girls. She had joined our doomed voyage just months after Benjamin had come aboard the _Flying Dutchman_.

I watched the two cringe as the sound of a cannon fired in the distance. So this was how Jack meant to send his daughter to me – a shipwreck. I wonder what unfortunate soul had offered to die to bring Lizzie to me.

At least this way AnaMaria and Jack would be able to see their daughter. Who cared if it was ten years anyway? Actually, come to think of it, they would be seeing Lizzie in a mere three days for my granddaughter's birthday.

In three days, my son and daughter-in-law would be able to see the son they had lost on the day of his birth.

In three days, Jack and AnaMaria would be reunited with their youngest daughter, Juliet, and their oldest daughter, Lizzie.

In three days, I would set foot on land for a day after thirteen years of being out at sea.

Of course, life wasn't all bad. Since Calypso had been locked away back in the body of a Naiad, the world had been kind.

The true ruler of the seas, Poseidon, rarely ever caused any storms for the sailors; thus making shipwrecks scarce. While I still had to captain the _Flying Dutchman_ until Benjamin was at least nineteen, I could set foot on land every ten years and the day didn't matter. I should have set foot three years ago but I refused to miss my granddaughter's sixteenth birthday. It was far too special and with the help of Persephone, the Queen of the Underworld, I was capable of striking an accord with the sea god himself.

"Is that Lizzie?" Juliet asked me. Her eyes looked up at me with longing and hope. I nodded solemnly as I knelt down to be eye level with the little girl.

Last night I had sat down with Benjamin and Juliet. I had explained Lizzie's condition and made sure that they understood that they were the ones to show Lizzie how everything worked around here if Lizzie was to pass on.

"Remember what I told the both of you last night?" I asked. My question received quick nods from both Benjamin and Juliet.

"Jack has brought her to us today. Now, Juliet, I know you've wanted to see your father but I can't promise you anything. I don't know if he is planning to stay and watch us leave or not. If so, I will gladly take you and Benjamin aboard the _Pearl_, alright?" Juliet nodded once more before throwing her arms around my neck and hugging me tightly.

Benjamin jumped at the sound of another cannon fire. I stood and turned to look into the distance just as the ship collapsed. "All men to stations!" I bellowed out.

The children watched with admiration as the crew buzzed around, preparing us to make sail. Their excited expressions caused me to give a quiet chuckle. They always seemed to be excited whenever we were going to go pick up the dead and dying.

* * *

_Elizabeth's POV_

What a surprise this would be!

I had told my husband and children that I would be gone for two months but here I was, just minutes away from St. Maarten. I would be home in time for Katie's birthday. I hope she likes her present.

I had bought her a Hanfu when I had made port to see the new Pirate Lord of the Pacific Ocean, Zhu Mulan. It really was beautiful. It was a mixture of pink and blue with white flowers embroidered on it. I knew that she would look lovely. I couldn't wait to see her move gracefully in it as she wielded her new sword that Will was making for her.

"What the --?" I murmured to myself as I moved closer to the side of the ship. There were three ships in the distance. One was firing at the other but why wasn't the one under attack firing back? Then off in the distance, the third ship sat and watched. Was this the one who had ordered the attack?

"Anik!" I called out to the newest member of my crew. I had picked him up from Singapore and had soon learned that he was of Indian decent. "Bring me my spyglass and hurry!" Anik nodded to me and disappeared below deck. I tapped my fingers impatiently as I waited for Anik to return. As I waited, the ship under attack collapsed into the locker.

"Your spyglass, Captain," Anik said from behind me in a thick Indian accent. I turned around and took the object from him. I nodded thanks and turned back around.

"Who could it be?" I murmured to myself as I brought the spyglass to my eye.

I took a look first at the ship that was firing and gasped upon recognizing the black sails. "What are you up to, Jack?" I asked myself as I turned my attention to the ship in the distance. I'm sure my shocking gasp this time was much louder when I also recognized the second ship. "Have you conned my sweet father-in-law into something?" I brought the spyglass down and tied it to my sash of the Singaporean garments I wore.

"Make sail in the direction of the ship with the black sails!" I called out to the crew. "We must pay our old friend a visit."

A bunch of "aye ayes" and orders escaped the mouths of my crew. This should be an interesting visit and Jack had to tell me what was going on. After all, I was indeed the Pirate King.

* * *

_Bootstrap Bill's POV_

We were coming up on the _Black Pearl_ the same time as another ship had. "It's the _Empress_, Captain!" Maccus called out to me. I nodded to him and smiled at the welcoming ship.

"Benjamin! Juliet!" I called out from the top of the stairs. "Come up here!" I only had to wait a minute before the two children came running up the steps from below. I looked them over. They were filthy! I shrugged mentally to myself. The two children would have to do.

"Benjamin, your mother is near," I told my grandson. He ran over to the railing and glanced at Elizabeth's ship. A smile dawned his face. Juliet ran up beside her "partner in crime" but instead of glancing at the _Empress_, her attention was on the _Black Pearl_. She waved frantically in hopes of Jack seeing her.

It would be the second time that Benjamin has laid eyes upon his mother since his death and even then he was just a small babe. However, since Juliet's death, she had never even saw her parents. Today would be the first time.

"Bring that board over here," I instructed Finnegan and Morey to do. They did as they were told once we had come to a complete stop. They placed the board across the railing of the _Dutchman_ and _Pearl_. I could transport right over there but for the children, it would be impossible.

I turned my attention to Benjamin and said, "You'll have to go over with Juliet while I get Lizzie. Your mother will be over there to see you as soon as she anchors." Benjamin turned his head to me and nodded.

"Come on, Julie," Benjamin said as he took Juliet's hand and pried her away from the side of the ship.

"An hour, Benjamin!" I called after them as they crossed over to the_Black Pearl_. I sighed to myself and looked at the wreckage.

Time to get to work.

* * *

_Elizabeth's POV_

I anchored as close to the _Pearl_ as possible before climbing up on to the railing and swinging over to the deck of the _Black Pearl_. Jack was corresponding with two young children; I knew he hadn't seen me.

I crossed my arms over my chest as I approached the trio. "What have you gotten yourself into this time, Jack?" I asked. I definitely wasn't expecting the look Jack wore as he turned to face me.

Something serious had happened.

But who had it happened to?

I hoped that it hadn't been Will or any of my children. Had Bella simply had the baby too early and the child had died?

That's when it occurred to me.

Lizzie.

She had been sick for a while and it was bound to happen sooner or later. That was why Bootstrap was going through the wreckage. That's why Jack looked as if his world was collapsing because it had.

His daughter was dead.

"Are you alright?" I asked my troublemaking friend. My defensive and accusing stance crumbled as I pulled Jack into a tight hug, just in time for my shoulder to catch his tears.

I looked over his shoulder to see the two children exchanging looks.

"Who are they?" I asked Jack quietly. Jack pulled out of the hug and wiped his tears with the back of his hand.

He forced a smile. Right away I knew it was fake. His smile and eyes didn't have the same mischievous spark they had before Lizzie had fallen ill. They were dull and lifeless.

"Benjamin Turner and Juliet Sparrow," Jack replied. I stared wide eyed at the children. How could I be so dense?!

Benjamin looked just like Willy and Will had at this age. And Juliet – Juliet was the spitting image of Rosalie and AnaMaria. I couldn't believe I didn't recognize them!

I knelt down to the two children and pulled each one into a hug. It felt so nice to have my child in my arms again. I hadn't held him or even seen him since he was an infant.

It was wonderful.

* * *

**A/N#2: **_I'm sorry if, for a split second, Jack seemed out of character. But how would you feel if your daughter just died? After all... he had been holding it in for some time._


	5. Successors

**A/N: **_Thank you to all my reviewers from last chapter!_

_ Sorry that I didn't get this out sooner. I started writing it and thought I finished it so I haven't posted in a while. I also apologize that this is a bit short. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Five  
Successors**

_Bootstrap Bill's POV_

The smell of death was more than just horrible. It was repulsive. I had ferried my fair share of souls to the Other Side before and never had I smelt anything so bad. How could anything that died today smell so fowl?

I shook my head as I made my way through the wreckage. The first thing I saw was Lizzie. She wore a white nightgown. It was as if Jack had placed her in it so she could maintain her innocence. I knelt down and examined Lizzie. Her tan skin was extremely pale for being deceased only a few hours.

But the color of her skin wasn't exactly what caught my sight. It was the small protruding bump that was visible through her wet nightgown. I sighed and ran a hand over my face.

Elizabeth Susan Sparrow would be forever pregnant.

* * *

_Elizabeth's POV_

My son was absolutely beautiful I realized as I gazed upon his small figure while he examined every bit of my cabin aboard the _Empress_.

I had left with Benjamin for my ship in order to allow Jack and Juliet to have some privacy to themselves.

The silence between us was comfortable for the most part. I jumped when I heard Benjamin practically squeal with excitement as his eyes cast upon the Code. I sighed to myself as I watched him run his fingers along its cover.

"Captain Teague has named a new Keeper of the Code," I informed Benjamin. He turned his attention to me and his eyes glimmered with excitement.

"Who is it, Mum?" Benjamin asked me as he went back to examining my cabin.

I smiled even more. He was such a curious child like both of his parents. More me than Will. "Charlie Sparrow," I replied as if it was no big deal.

Benjamin's eyes went wide at the news and I tried to stifle a giggle.

It was funny to see him so surprised. I had been too when Teague told me of his successor but it only seemed to fit that he would name his grandson as the Keeper. After all, Rosalie would be the next Pirate Lord of the Caribbean Sea while Bella was my successor.

"They've started making more girls Pirate Lords haven't they, Mum?" Benjamin asked as he continued to examine every inch of my quarters. I took a seat on the bed and smiled even more.

"They have," I replied. "But that's because us female pirates are beginning to overpower the male ones." Benjamin nodded in agreement with my words before laying eyes upon my cutlass.

* * *

_Katie's POV_

For nearly an hour, Bella and Jonathon had attempted at least twenty times to talk to me. Couldn't they get the hint that I didn't want to talk to them? All I wanted to do was be left alone with my best friend.

"You know," Charlie piped up after nearly twenty minutes of silence. "My father sat me down the other day for a talk."

I turned to face my best friend and raised a quizzical eyebrow in his direction. Talks with Uncle Jack were never good… or they just completely grossed you out. And once he grosses you out… you never want to sit down and _talk_ with him ever again.

When I was just nine years old, he gave me the sex talk! Who in their right mind gives a little girl _the_ sex talk?

Wait… scratch that.

Uncle Jack was never in his right mind to even begin with.

"He didn't talk about sex with you did he?" I asked with a bit of humor in my voice.

Charlie laughed and shook his head. He laughed for a few more minutes before replying. "Nah. I got that talk when I was seven."

Now, Uncle Jack was really insane! Wait until Mum hears about this…

"He actually wanted to talk to me about who was chosen as my grandfather's successor and who would follow in his own footsteps."

Wow. Uncle Jack surprised me with that one.

"I'm supposed to be Keeper of the Code," Charlie replied. I could feel my mouth drop in shock.

My best friend… Keeper of the Pirata Codex?! Talk about a major shocker.

"And when Rosalie is twenty, she'll become Pirate Lord of the Caribbean," Charlie continued. I swear that my eyes got even wider and my jaw dropped farther.

"He also said that Bella will be your mum's successor."

And what am I….? Why can't _I_be a Pirate Lord? I'm more of a pirate than Charlie or Bella! All Rosalie wants to do is plant gardens all day long!

"Shocked?"

I nodded without saying anything. This surprised me. It all surprised me. It was a bit too much to take in all at once.

I sighed loudly and made myself a mental note to ask Mum about the successors of the _other_ Pirate Lords.

Maybe they're hiring?


	6. Sweet Sixteen

_Yeah. This chapter pretty much sucks but I haven't updated in almost two months so I'm updating this. This takes place about 2 or 3 days after last chapter. _

_Thanks to my reviewers from last chapter:  
**hotbritt5000, Gracie-Lullabelle-Mae, elvinchick-07, grecianxpiratex07, and omgxiixluvxhc. **_

* * *

**Chapter Six  
Sweet Sixteen**

_KATIE_

_**KATIE'S NIGHTMARE**_

_Thump-thump_

"_Come, little children. I'll take thee away, into a land of Enchantment…"_

_The fog is thick, making it difficult for me to see. All I can hear is the sound of beautiful singing, my frantic breathing and the notorious heartbeat._

_Ahead of me, I can only see a beautiful bright light. It was as if it was a shooting star, urging me to follow. I took a few steps forward and the singing became louder._

"_Come, little children. The time's come to play here in my garden of Magic… Follow sweet children. I'll show thee the away through all the pain and the Sorrows."_

"_Katie!"_

_I stopped in my spot when I heard my name being called. It was my father's voice, for that I was certain. But he seemed to be far away. The light ahead of me grew much brighter. Perhaps it sensed that I had stopped in my tracks._

_Thump-thump._

"_Weep not poor children for life is this way murdering beauty and Passions…"_

"_Who is there?" I call out but the only response I hear is the singing. I can no longer even hear my father's voice._

"_Hush now dear children. It must be this way to weary of life and Deceptions… Rest now my children for soon we'll away into the calm and the Quiet… Come, little children. I'll take thee away, into a land of Enchantment…"_

_I began to walk again and the beautiful voice began to grow even louder. _

_I stopped in my place once I had reached the beautiful ball of light._

"_Come, little children. The time's come to play here in my garden of Magic…"_

_The singing faded away into nothingness, as did the light. Wicked cackling filled the fog covered area and in the place of the light, stood Loreley._

_Loreley looked as if she was related to the devil himself. Her beautiful face was contorted into an evil grin, much like the former sea goddess, Calypso._

"_So nice to see you again, Dearest Katherine," Loreley sneered. Growing up surrounded by pirates, I was use to sneers and evilness but there was something about Loreley. I could tell that she was far worse than any pirate that my family has ever encountered. Loreley was pure evil, just like Calypso._

"_What do you want?" I asked, cautiously stepping back away from Loreley._

"_I want you, my dear," she said. "To have handsome William and witty Jack, I need you."_

"_Get someone else."_

"_But, dear Katherine," Loreley said as she moved a step closer to me. I took a step back. "It wouldn't have the same effect. Witty Jack and handsome William love thee. They would sail to the end of the world to save you."_

_I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. _

"_You know," Loreley said with a wicked chuckle. "I am the one who caused the Scarlet Fever outbreak."_

_I slowly uncrossed my arms and stared in disbelief at Loreley. She was the reason… that Lizzie died?_

"_Liar," I spat._

"_I am no liar!" Loreley shouted. Her face seemed to contort more. She looked like a monster out of a fairytale that Uncle Jack used to tell me about._

"_**I think it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding.**__"_

_I smiled to myself. It was so nice to hear my mother's beautiful and relaxing voice rather than this wretch who stood before me._

"_**Up is down. Well that's just maddeningly unhelpful! Why are these things never clear?**__"_

_Up is down… The one useful thing I've heard since my nightmares had started! My Mama had told me that it was the main way to get to World's End. Was that where Loreley…_

"_Katie!" a voice shouted for me. I glared at Loreley, thinking that she was playing some horrible trick on me._

"_Katie!" The voice called again. Charlie… lovely, handsome, witty…. Charlie Sparrow. I could feel myself being shaken. I presume by my best friend. "Wake up!" he growled._

_**END KATIE'S NIGHTMARE**_

* * *

I snapped my eyes open to see both Charlie and Rosalie standing over me, inches away from my face.

"Can I help you?" I asked, clearly surprised by their presence. Rose grinned down at me. It was the same grin that Uncle Jack gave when he was up to no good. "What?"

It was Charlie' turn to grin the trademark Sparrow grin. I raised an eyebrow in his direction. "Yes?"

"Get up," Charlie ordered, removing the blankets from my nightgown clad body. I felt my cheeks turn a crimson color and heat up like I was under the Caribbean sun. I quickly reached forward, pulling the blankets over me to stop Charlie from staring at my body.

"I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request," I crumbled as I pulled the blankets over my head. "Means no!"

I heard both Charlie and Rose grumble before I heard them walk out of my room. My door closed behind them.

Letting out a sigh, I removed the blanket from over my head and sat up.

"Gotcha!" I heard Charlie scream as he pounced on top of me. Rosalie stood in the door way of my closet, giggling like a mad woman.

"Charlie, get off!" I snapped as I attempted to fight his hold on me.

"No!" Charlie laughed. "You have guests waiting for you downstairs, Miss Turner. There's no time to sleep the day away!"

"What time is it?" I asked, placing strands of hair behind my ears.

"Nearly noon and it just so happens to be your birthday."

My what?!

I threw the blankets off of me, broke free of Charlie's hold and climbed out of my bed.

"Out!" I exclaimed to Charlie and Rose. They both just stood in their places, looking at me with dumbfounded looks. "The both of you! Rose, please send my mother up immediately!"

Rose nodded and scurried out of my room. I could hear her little feet hit the wooden stairs. I turned to Charlie and pointed to the door. "You too, Mister Sparrow."

Charlie grinned as he approached me. "Yes, Miss Turner," he said. "Happy birthday." I smiled back at Charlie before he left my room. I let out a sigh and waited for my mother to come up the stairs.


	7. New Penname

Sorry it's not an update

Sorry it's not an update. I wasn't going to send this out but I don't want to lose my readers/reviewers!

This is my new name, Cinnamint Kitty. A friend of mine thought it up. Anyway, I'm formerly known as PrincessSolaria. Now I must get back to updating my profile so I can start to get updates for my stories out! Thanks!


	8. A Mother Always Knows Best

**A/N: **_Ohmigosh! It's been like… forever since I last updated this story. And for that I apologize. I knew how I wanted it to continue and then… I forgot. Lol So I decided to give it some Elizabeth/Katie interaction. We've all seen Will's relationship with Katie. Daddy's girl. So what about Elizabeth and Katie? They are mother and daughter after all…_

_And sorry it's so short XD I'm running out of ideas._

_Thanks to my reviewers:_

**_xXriujooXx, piratequeen123, Gracie-Lullabelle-Mae, hotbritt5000, omgxiixluvxhc, grecianxpiratex07, MarvelousThings07 and izzybubblecoconut._**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**A Mother Always Knows Best**

I sat in front of my vanity mirror watching as my mother put my hair into curls. Since she had come up to my bedroom, she couldn't stop talking about how I was now a young woman and soon I would have to be betrothed. All I could do was inwardly grimace. I hated that it was my birthday and she was already trying to get rid of me.

"Of course," she said, placing a curl. "You can marry who ever you would like as long as it is before your nineteenth birthday." I rolled my eyes. "Oh don't be so dramatic, Katherine." Another grimace. Mama rarely ever used my complete first name. "I was engaged to your father at that age."

"Perhaps," I replied. "But if I also recall, you were arrested, sailed to Singapore then to World's End, got married and became a widow all in a number of months."

I could feel my mother's honey colored eyes burning into my back. She hated it when I got smart with her and blamed Uncle Jack for being a bad influence.

"I'm sure Charlie would be honored to take you as his wife."

My eyed widened at my mother's boldness. Did she know that I was completely infatuated with my best friend? Of course she knew! Why else would she say something so audacious? "A-and why do you s-say that? " I stammered.

"I see the way he looks at you," Mama laughed. No… "It's the same dumbfounded and goofy expression that your father gave me when I was your age. He positively adores you, sweetheart."

"But how can you be so certain?" I questioned. It was no doubt a good question to ask. How could she know? She was gone nearly half a year.

"I'm a mother, Katie," she laughed. "I know my children. I know the friend's of my children. And I know men. Your father gave me a goofy look as did your Uncle Jack to your Aunt Ana and Jonathon to Bella. When men are in love with a woman, that's how they look. Stupid."

I laughed at how my mother practically called the men in my life stupid. Anyone who hung around with Uncle Jack had to be at least a little bit demented. Right? Right.

"Charlie only looks at me as a friend," I murmured. My mother could say all she wanted about the subject but I knew the truth.

My mother gave an aggravated sigh. "Katherine Faith Turner!" she snapped. I cringed. I hated when she called me by my first name. "Are you really that dense? There's no possible way! You are not the daughter of Jack Sparrow! You are a Turner and an incredibly smart one! Charlie Sparrow is _in love_ with you."

My breath caught in my throat as realization dawned on me. Could my mother, the great Elizabeth Turner, truly know more about my best friend than I did? Did Charlie really love me? I opened my mouth to speak but was caught off by screams coming from downstairs.

My mother and I exchanged worried looks before we both bolted out of my room and down the stairs.

* * *

"Stop yer gawkin' an' get me some towels!" I heard Aunt Ana hiss as Mama and I met the bottom step. Bella was lying on the sofa, breathing erratically. My father and Uncle Jack still hadn't moved from their positions.

I sighed, clearly frustrated with their obliviousness. "_I'll_ get the towels!"

Turning on my heels, I raced down the hall and grabbed a stack of towels. When I returned, Jonathon, Papa, Uncle Jack and Charlie were carrying Bella down the hall in the direction of my parents' room.

"But she's two weeks early!" Mama exclaimed worriedly to Aunt Ana.

"You knew that as soon as she entered her last month that she could have this baby at any given minute," Aunt Ana informed my mother. I followed close behind with the towels. "All men, _out_!"

One by one, Jonathon, Papa and the Sparrow men left the bedroom and waited for the delivery of the baby.

"Katie, we're goin' to need yer help," Aunt Ana said. "There's no time to fetch the midwife. Do you remember what you had to do when I had Rosie?"

I nodded. I had been six, almost seven, at the time but Aunt Ana was so close to having the baby much like Bella was now.

Quickly, I rolled the sleeves of my dress up and thankful that Mama hadn't forced me into a horrid corset. I would never be able to run back and forth if I had to wear such a death trap.

Aunt Ana shoved pillows underneath Bella's legs in order to make the birthing process less complicated.

And then… the sickening delivery began.


	9. IMPORTANT AN! MUST READ!

Hey Readers!

Sorry there haven't been any updates lately. I've been sick off and on since September. I write when I feel up to it. But turns out I have a reason for being sick. On Saturday, I took three pregnancy tests and they were all positive. And right now? This baby is kicking my ass. I had the flu last week and now a pretty bad sinus infection. Of course along with that is nausea and a headache. So I'll update when I can. I also don't have internet access all the time. The place where I normally pick internet up from was on fire a week ago and it's closed indefinitely. Plus I use my fiancee's laptop because mine is broken. I have to buy a new one.

I know I shouldn't give excuses but I've been getting reviews and PMs asking when I'll update so I figured I'd post this A/N. As of right now? I don't know when I'll update but I'll keep writing chapters in my notebook.

Happy Holidays/Merry Christmas

Cinnamint Kitty


	10. ANNOUNCEMENT! MUST READ!

Hey Faithful Readers!

So as you all know I've been pregnant. Not anymore!

On Tuesday, June 2, I woke up in labor. Of course I didn't know it! I simply thought I had wet myself because I already had a full bladder and back pain. The contractions started out at 30 minutes apart. Around 130 they were 10 minutes apart and by 2, they were at 3-4 minutes apart.

I went to the hospital, got checked in and had my water broken the rest of the way. That's when the real pain began. The nurses gave me medicine to help me dilate and every hour, I was up a centimeter. At 4 centimeters, I had an epidural. BEST DRUG EVER!! No lie. I couldn't feel anything from the chest down. I was in labor from 1030 am to 1147 pm. Didn't go to the hospital until 230 pm. The doctor/nurses said I did really good with being my first baby. Most women are in labor for almost 24 hours. I was only in labor for about 14.

So at 1147 pm EST, Emily Isabella Rae Booher came into the world kicking and screaming. Literally. That girl is the quietest thing in the world until you piss her off. So hopefully in a month updates will start up again. I gotta go now!

~Cinnamint Kitty


	11. IMPORTANT: Author's Note

Hey everyone!

Just a quick author's note to address a few days… I know it takes a long time for me to update but please, PLEASE keep in mind that while I do enjoy writing, it's not my life. Emily comes first and she's a rather rambunctious soon-to-be three year old who honestly does keep me on my toes. I'm also a junior in college as an education major. Luckily I'm out for the summer (as of yesterday) so while I'll be spending most of the summer potty training my very stubborn daughter, I do plan on writing and I'm hoping to finish up a bunch of my stories. Which brings me to the real reason of this author's note…

How opposed are you guys to me taking down all of my unfinished stories? As of right now, there are no plans of abandonment except for one story that hasn't been updated in years. Two stories are going to be rewritten but I'd like to remove the unfinished stories, get reacquainted with a majority of them and then repost them on either a weekly or biweekly basis. I feel because I take so long to update sometimes that my readers have left and I want them to get reacquainted with my stories and the characters as if they were brand new. So what do you guys think? I will leave them up for a week before I make the decision to temporarily remove them or not.

Listed below are the stories that will be removed. The ones being rewritten will also be mentioned down below.

~Cinnamint Kitty

**Being Temp. Removed: **

Misery

Once Upon A Never After

Reincarnated

True Colors

The Secret Potter

Unintended

**Being Rewritten:**

The Will to Live

Who I Am

Right Here

If I Didn't Have You

Meant For Each Other

Two Worlds, One Family

**Undetermined:**

It's A Spys Life

Accidentally In Love

With You I Belong (Leaning towards rewrite!)

**Abandoned:**

The Ultimate Showdown


End file.
